Użytkownik:MtaÄ/Welcome tool
MediaWiki:User_Wikia ---- http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/ca/Wikiawelcomelogo.png Welcome to Wikia! If you got a welcome from this account, then you're a new editor on this wiki. Hi! If you're looking for assistance, you can leave a message for the person that signed the welcome message. Follow the link to their talk page, and then edit the page to write your message. For general Wikia help, please visit the Wikia Help and if you have questions. Welcome tool information and help The Wikia Welcome tool helps the community to welcome new editors. It's important to welcome new contributors so that they can see that there's a community on the wiki -- and to give them a point of contact so they know where to go if they have questions. When a contributor makes their first edit, the Wikia Welcome tool leaves a talk page message for them, and creates a user page. The talk page message is signed by the , helper, or staff member that edited the wiki most recently, so that the contributor knows where to go for help. The welcome tool can be customized using the following settings: ;MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user: welcome message for logged-in contributors. ;MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon: welcome message for unregistered contributors. ;MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page: user page for logged-in contributors. ;MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log: edit summary used when leaving messages. ;MediaWiki:Welcome-user: used to disable the feature and change who leaves the message. : Add @latest for the message to be signed by the most recently active admin. : Add a specific username (not signature) for all welcomes to be left by a specific person. : Add @sysop to always sign the message as an admin and not as a staff member or helper, even if the staff member or helper is the most recent contributor. : Add @disabled to turn off the entire feature. ;MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled: control which parts of the feature are in use. :"page-user message-anon message-user" enables everything. :Taking out "page-user" will stop the welcome tool from creating user pages. :Taking out "message-anon" will stop the tool from leaving welcome messages for unregistered user. :Taking out "message-user" will stop the tool from leaving welcome messages for logged-in contributors. ;The welcome messages have four special variables: :$1 is the page the new editor edited or created :$2 is a link to the talk page of the person leaving the welcome :$3 is the signature :$4 is the name of the person being welcomed ;Controlling the bot: :To hide the welcome edits from your wiki's recent changes, contact us to flag User:Wikia as a bot. :You can disable the welcome messages by adding @disabled to MediaWiki:Welcome-user. If you have any questions about the Wikia Welcome tool, please . ---- MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon ---- Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the $1 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! $3 ---- MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log ---- welcoming new contributor ---- MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user ---- Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the $1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! $3 ---- MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page ---- About me This is your user page. Please edit this page to tell the community about yourself! My contributions * My favorite pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite page #2 * Favorite page #3